This patent document relates to optical sensing devices based on optical interferometers and optical resonators.
Optical sensing uses light to detect a change. Optical interferometers can be used to form optical sensors based on optical interference of light from two optical paths where a sample under measurement is placed to interact with one of the two optical paths. An optical resonator can be used to form an optical sensor that measures a shift in a resonance of the optical resonator due to a change in a surrounding sample under measurement. Optical sensors based on either optical interferometers or optical resonators can be configured in various configurations to meet the requirements of specific applications.